Agrotus
World: 'Agrotus *'Location: 'Subsector Ionium *'Type: 'Forge World *'Tithe:Industria Pharmacum Equipment, Space-ships, War machines, Techpriest personnel, alongside stimulants, medication, organic implants and substitutes. *'Population: '''2.5 billion 500 000 000 *'Government: Agrotian Machine Council. Members of the council are chosen based on merit, and it consists almost exclusively of Organicists. The current Fabricator General is '''Galenas, who rose to power in 187.M41. 'Description' Agrotus is a small, grey world consisting of large manufactoria, built on layers of thick, formerly-verdant soil. Certain biodomes are kept intact to preserve some of the original plantlife for experimentation, as a green toxic mist prevents any creature from surviving outside of the domes. The planet is near waterless, the few small lakes almost entirely claimed as either persevatoria, or living space for wealthy techpriests. Millions upon millions of servitors slave away in the forges, but a sizeable number of them also serve as assistents in biochemical research facilities, although the largest of these are located on the orbiting moon, Corpus. Agrotus provides for most of subsector Ionium's technological needs, but the portion of machinery of Agrotian origin in the entire sector, which approximates to 19%, is small compared to the larger Nestorium, which acts as Agrotus' big brother. Their share in biomedical technology is however very sizable, and they maintain some of the largest biological research facilities found in any nearby sector. Home to the Organicists faction in Sector Deus - some of the notable techpriests that added to it's development are Magos Elimos and Magos Medias. *'Technology: 'Perfect Though a small Forge World, it provides machinery for Subsector Ionium and the larger Sector, alongside advanced biological technology. *'Military:' Maintains an organically enhanced PDF force and Tech-guard, who strive for a maximal integration between biological and machinical components. *'Strategic importance: 'Maxima Valuable as a Forge World, it supplies the local Subsectors with voidships, war machinery and other equipment, but its true value lies in the production of valuable biological medicine, stimulants and other substances. *'Loyalty: 'Mechanicus 59% Agrotus is a loyal subject of Mars, but cooperation with the larger Imperium is often limited to the worlds in its immediate surroundings, and some of their more 'advanced' facilities would be seriously frowned upon should the wider Adeptus Mechanicus gain any knowledge of them. Notable Locations *'Forge Prime' - The capital forge of Agrotus, this vast facility houses the command centres of the Forge World as well as most of its major laboratories. Magi of all stripes undertake their duties and research in this colossal forge, which houses the finest biological experimentation & development systems in the Sector. **'Temple of the Omnissiah' - This enormous cog-shaped structure lies in the centre of Forge Prime and serves as a place of worship for the scions of the machine-god. It is also where the planet's highest ranked techpriests live and work. ***'Fabricator General Galenas (GLN-400-123)' - The ruling techpriest of Agrotus. Galenas is a fierce proponant of Organicism and has pushed Agrotus even deeper into biological development during his tenure. ***'Fabricator Locum Zarralynn Hexx (ZHX-701-888)' - Deputy leader of Agrotus, Hexx is highly skilled in all biological fields but specifically talented in cross-species genetic manipulation. While this is broadly concerned with creating superior plants & livestock for humanity to utilsie, Hexx's research has often strayed into the genetics of sapient species as well. *'Forge Anzus' - Agrotus' primary mechanical production centre. Anzus produces a large amount of vehicles & machinery for use across the Sector in both military & civilian spheres. While this Forge is of great importance to the surrounding Imperium it is considered the least prestigious posting by the Agrotian priesthood who value the biological sciences far more. Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Planet Category:Subsector Ionium Category:Imperial World Category:Forge World